mythicalbeastsrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Cleapatra Teala Hawker
Cleapatra is married to Joey Hawker Relationship Clea is in Big relationship Moment with Joey and Are married. Also his Apprentice. I love you Joey, I will never cheated on you with someone. You are my hero and Hunter.- Clea Offspring Baby Alexander and Baby Alexis. Appearance Clea is beautiful, and gorgeous and pretty and cute and amazing and has attractive black hair and green eyes sorceress and a stripper. Personality She is kind and Sweet and Angel and Caring Girl. History Oceana and Clea were born to a woman and man to be a Eldar and Angelic twin: Sorceress of Light and Sorceress of Light.The twins, who became known as: the elder, Oceana, graceful and clever, and the other Clea, beautiful and kind. a few years later, Theri mother die of illness, when they were 10. When they were 13, Their Father married to their Stepmother . When they were 19, their stepmother killed their dad because she dont love him anymore and is after Clea because she want Clea's Soul but Eldar witch want Oceana to help her, but Oceana wont help her, So stepmother put a curse on Oceana, But Clea doesn't this. So, Clea left their house, and she travel to safe. When Clea was 20 year old, She heard her stepmother went out about, and attack Joey, and Clea went to stop her and Chase Eldar witch away, and Help heal Joey. When, She is 21 year old, She work at the Strip club, and she went to bar and met Joey and get engage him. and Eldar witch who came to Clea and Joey and say she want Clea die, but Joey put Clea behind her, and Joey have benn Mentoring Clea how to fight and to defend herself. before the wedding get started and Clea And Joey and Layla and Joe are training and mentoring. Faires went to Clea and Joey beg Clea not to leave, because he love her, she tell him that she love him too.Clea follow the faires to the while Elk, and Someone try to kill Clea, and Joey yell no and clea run to Joey and Joey grab her hand. until an hour Clea went to a walk and Have agruement with eldar witch, and bit the posion apple. Sister Apprentice Layla sense something wrong that: Clea was in danger and Joey and Layla and Joe found her dead, But Sorceress came to tell them that she not dead, that she is poison and tell Joey can wake her up by save her to show her howmuch he care about her, and how much he love her and reveal his heart to her, and give her true love kiss, her spirit came back to her. Joey and Clea and Joe and Layla get married, and Clea is in gang now. She get her new power Power *She can change herself into Cat-girl form *She can enhance by singing *She can do Angelic by singing *She can heal *She can Protect *She can light way *She can glow in light *She can grow and have feather Angel wings *She can love only one peorson *She can speak to Elmental and Eldar *She can kiss someone by bring them back life, it is call kiss of Life *She can kiss someone to prtect them from getting killed it is call White Kiss. *Her eyes glow Purple *She can shoot fire from her eyes. *She can breathe light soul in someone's mouth to heal them. Weakness: Darkness. Relationship Song Theme ''Photo ''' 21456.jpg|Clea and Joey are kissing images223.jpg|Clea and Joey are hugging also wearing Stripper and ganger outfit Images_(27)2.jpg|Clea in her Cat-form Images256.jpg 12 year old Bastet.jpg|Clea as 11 11 year old Bastet.jpg|Clea as 12 236.jpg|Clea as 13 images (38).jpg|was 14 images (35).jpg|was 15 Kristin Kreuk as Lana Lang.jpg|was 16 Kristin Kreuk Or Lana Lang-1458.jpg|was 17 imagesCA6QOZIU.jpg|was 18 images (17)4.jpg|was 19 2345.jpg 23455.jpg|Clea Healing Joey 23454.jpg|Clea Protecting Joey 400px-336625-img_1978_killzone2_super_2.jpg|Clea's Husband Joey Hawker ' Category:Daughter of Lupa Category:Characters Category:Married Category:Human Category:Sorceress of Light